


Scarred Hearts

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Jimmy Havoc One Shots [15]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne
Summary: She had a secret that she never wanted to reveal, but he found out.





	Scarred Hearts

It seemed to be an unspoken rule between everyone at Progress to never mention the fact you always wear long sleeves, even in the ring. Everyone just seemed to accept it as fact and you were thankful of that. You didn’t really want to have to explain to everyone that you were covered in scars after an accident when you were a kid. They were part of your past and it was a part that you had to live with every single day. You didn’t want people, your friends, to pity you.

You especially didn’t want pity from Jimmy. The two of you had instantly hit it off on your first day at Progress, which had led to some rather cheesy gifts being left for you from him and a really awkward request for a date, which you had very quickly accepted. The two of you had only been officially dating a few weeks when Jim and Glen had suggested putting the two of you in a mixed tag team match against Toni and Matt (Riddle).

You weren’t too worried about the match, you’d been in a few matches against Toni already and Matt was a pretty cool guy. You were actually looking forward to it, even if Jimmy was driving you mad by telling you not to “do anything stupid”… He knew you too well. He knew you liked taking risks in your match. Still, it should be fun… right?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Nobody told you it was going to be this hot in the Electric Ballroom. Sure it was summer outside, but surely this place had air conditioning. This was awful. You were certain you were going to melt in your ring gear. Jimmy, innocently, had tried to convince you to just wear one of his t-shirts instead of your usual long-sleeved top, which you had turned down, insisting you’d be okay… You hadn’t been. You’d got so hot during the match that you almost blacked out.

Jimmy had helped you back to the back and, on instinct, tried to help you out of your top when you got back to the locker room.

“Jimmy. Wait… Don’t,” you muttered, trying to stop him.

Too late… He pulled your shirt all the way off. His eyes went wide in shock. You tried to cover yourself with your hands. You didn’t want him to see all the scars that covered your body.

“Babe…”

“It’s not what you think,” you said hastily, trying to pull your top from him.

“What that my girl has been hiding…?”

“The fact her whole body is covered in scars…” you added, before he could continue his thought.

“I was gonna say the fact she is seriously smokin’ hot,” he said with a soft smile.

“Don’t lie,” you sighed, pulling your top from his grasp and pulling it back on.

“You know I’d never lie to ya {Y/N}. You’re fuckin’ gorgeous,” he said resting his hands lightly on your arms. “And so what if you’ve got scars? You have seen me, right? I’m fuckin’ covered in the bastards too.”

“It’s not the same. I got hurt and I’ve gotta live with all… these for the rest of my life. Yours… we’re not the same type of person Jimmy. I don’t see mine as a badge of honour like you do. ”

“Look, I get it. Ya worried what people might think, but ya know what I always say… Fuck other people, they’re all cunts.”

You chuckled slightly.

“Look, if I could, I would kiss away all of your scars, you know that,” he said honestly, looking you in the eyes. “But, seeing as I can’t, what can I do to make you see that you have nothing to hide?”

“I… I don’t know. I’m so used to hiding them, and I just hate seeing them…”

Jimmy scratched his head thinking.

“What do ya think ‘bout tattoos?”

“What?”

“You could get some really cool, badass tattoos that could maybe cover the ones you really hate so that you wouldn’t have to hide them anymore and you could show off how incredible your body is…”

“You just want me to show off,” you scoffed.

“No. I want you to be happy and confident. I want you to feel as amazing as I think you are.”

“What did I ever do to deserve you?”

“A lot of bad stuff probably… or is that just what I want to do to you?” he smirked.

“Jimmy!”

“What? I couldn’t stay nice for too long. You’d think I was ill,” he laughed.

“Good point,” you smirked, leaning up on your tiptoes to kiss his cheek. “I’d still love you though.”

You both froze. You hadn’t meant those words to come out. You’d were about to start backtracking when he smiled even more.

“I love you too,” he smiled. “Bet you weren’t expecting that.”

“You always find more ways to surprise me,” you said, relaxing.

“Oh really? I bet I can think of another way too,” he winked, reaching behind him and locking the locker room door.

“You wouldn’t…”

“I would… and I’m gonna kiss every single one of those scars while I’m at it.”


End file.
